


You are a Runner and I am my Father's Son

by brodylover



Series: Djohariah [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal, Confession, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Flexibility, Hurt/Comfort, Impala Sex, M/M, Oral, Priest Castiel, Priest!kink, Sex in the Impala, fallen!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isnt religious. He just can't believe in that crap. But he goes to confession anyway and he goes a lot, trying to get over the guilt he feels over his childhood and his current feelings. Feelings which include the priest he confesses to, Castiel. Castiel, who he doesnt realize is an angel of the faith he can't follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are a Runner and I am my Father's Son

[](http://s475.photobucket.com/user/gothic-bowie/media/forgivemefather_zpse7f00d2f.jpg.html)

"Hello, Dean." Castiel’s smile was small, almost unnoticeable, but Dean had seen it enough to recognize the small changes, the crinkles in his eyes and the tightening of those lips. 

Dean didnt say anything, just pushed his way into the confessional. He never did. He didnt even stay through mass. It was always the confessional. And that was how they knew each other. Castiel knew Dean for the things that he hated about himself, the mistakes he’d felt he’d made. None of them were really all that bad, but internalized and had grown into a terrible cause for self loathing. Dean only knew Castiel for his counsel and his kind words, the way he always said that things weren’t his fault and he was still good even with his mistakes.

It may have seemed strange, but Dean lived for confession and he came by almost every other day. 

"Forgive me father for I have sinned." Dean echoed hollowly. Both of them knew the religious aspect meant nothing to him. "It has been 17 hours since my last confession."

Castiel looked at him, noting the way that the screen between them left delicate shapes of darkness on his skin. “What is your confession, my son?”

"I have failed my father." Dean rasped and already his throat was thick. "When I was young, it was my job to take care of my brother, make sure he was safe. Dad would go off, leave us by ourselves, and… and I was supposed to look after Sammy. But I failed."

"Dean, you were only a child."

"I left him alone, went on a walk. I just needed to be by myself for a bit. When I came back there was a man in the motel room. He hadnt done anything yet but he was going to. He was standing over Sammy’s bed. I… My dad came home. He chased the guy off. I couldnt do anything."

"Dean." Castiel sighed leaning his head against the wall between them. "You should never have been asked for that responsibilty. You were a child, not a parent. And you couldnt have known what would have happened. None of this is your fault. You shouldnt have to feel guilty."

Dean breathed. Castiel hadnt noticed that he had been holding it. “Thank you. But that’s not all of it.”

Castiel shifted, went back to his usual position and let Dean continue. The next confession wasnt as sad as the first but far more nervous. 

"I have been feeling lust, father."

"Have you acted on this lust?"

"I want to. But I do not know if the other person feels the same."

"Lust is one of the great sins." Castiel reminded him, thinking back to those nights alone, the voice from the other booth washing over him, his fingers trailing down. He’d always stopped before he started, had never acted on it, but the guilt from his own sin was a heavy burden indeed. 

"I know." Dean said "But I want you just the same."

Castiel was about to give him his hail mary’s when he stopped. Had he heard that right? “Dean… did you just say…”

"Father, you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen and you make me feel things I’ve never felt before, not another man, especially. You probably dont feel the same, I’m probably delusional, but I had to say it. Over these months, I have wanted to be with you countless times."

"You can’t." Castiel swallowed. "I am a man of the clothe."

Dean chuckled.. “Is that you’re only argument?”

The priest thought on that. There were hundreds of reasons against what Dean wanted, but most of them were because it was a sin or because of Castiel’s position. Dean wouldnt listen to those. He would only care if Castiel said he wasnt interested. And the thing was that he was interested. 

"I have never been intimate with anyone before." he didnt know why he said it, but it felt like something to say. 

“Is that a yes?” Dean asked. He was staring through the screen, reading Castiel’s face. The priest couldn’t look at him.

“I have… enjoyed our time together greatly, Dean.” He told him. “My own thoughts have shifted in my private time, settled on your voice and movements. Lust is my sin as well.”

“That is so definitely a yes.”

Castiel bit down on his lip, closing his eyes. He didn’t know what else he could say. The confessional door was opening though and Dean was looking in on him, looking blessed. When Castiel opened his eyes he swore he had never seen someone look so righteous. Dean’s hand was warm as he took Castiel’s helped him out of his booth. He helped too much though and Castiel was pulled up against his chest, where Dean kissed him, hard and needy, so desperate.

Castiel pulled away though. “This is a church Dean!”

“Sorry, Padre.” Dean smirked. But then a hand moved down and Castiel shivered as it trailed past his ass. It wasn’t a grope, but a move, and when Dean reached his knee he swooped and held Castiel in his arms. Castiel hadn’t been carried in a long time, not since he had found his way to the church those years ago, wings damaged beyond repair and terribly terribly wounded. Then, he had been too weak to enter on his own.

He was carried out of the church, down the steps, and through the parking lot. Dean lay him down in the backseat of his car, a beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala, which fit Dean in every way imaginable. He straddled Cas’s hips back there, one foot on the ground, and kissed the priest further. It started off hot and hard, but softened as fingers carded through hair. Castiel was growing hard by the moment, having never been touched it was so easy for his arousal to take form.

He wanted this righteous man to take him apart.

Dean pulled away too early though and Castiel whined, reaching for him. Dean smiled at him, so much warmth and joy in him that Castiel had never seen. “Who wants to top?” Dean asked. Castiel just stared at him. He did not know what that meant.

Dean didn’t seem to care though as he took of Castiel’s shoes and socks with the utmost care and piling them in the passenger’s seat. The intimate touches, the way Dean was so careful, it reminded Castiel of being worshipped and that hadn’t happened in a very long time. He ran his fingers up Castiel’s thighs, sensitive through his black slacks. Again, Dean was careful as he undid them, and Castiel gasped as his erection was freed. They were folded and put on the front seat.

Dean wasn’t careful with his own things. He slid them off in quick, fluid movements, becoming nude in seconds to Castiel’s minutes. His skin was perfect and unblemished, only a marring of freckles on him, making his skin a joy to look upon. His erection was only half hard, but it was long and narrow.

They did not bother with Castiel’s cassock, but Dean did push it up to reveal Castiel’s stomach. “I didn’t know the clerical staff worked out.” Dean chuckled and Castiel blushed. He pushed the cassock up further to expose his nipples and he toyed and teased them with his fingers, licked at them in circles and stripes. Castiel was writhing from the attention, so sensitive and so new. His hips were moving on their own, his cock slapping heavily against his stomach.

Dean chuckled again and Castiel could feel it through his chest. Dean held out to fingers to Castiel’s lips and he didn’t know what to do with them. Why was Dean giving him them. Then Dean opened his mouth and took as much of Castiel’s breast into his mouth as he could, giving him a hint. He opened his mouth and took Dean’s fingers, sucking on them. It was an explosion of pleasure. He’d never expected something so simple would have him ready to blaspheme.

Dean took his fingers away when they were wet enough and pulled away from Castiel’s red nipple.

“You tell me if it hurts, okay?”

Castiel’s nodded.

Dean pressed one of his saliva slick fingers against the priests asshole before pushing, sliding the digit inside. It was lightning and earth, Castiel’s eyes snapped open hard as he was penetrated.

“That okay?” Dean asked and he really did care, really sounded concerned.

“I’ve never.” Castiel whined.

“Shh… shhh… I know.” Dean ran a hand down his cheek, watching his reactions. “Do you want me to keep going?”

He nodded. Dean swirled his finger, pressed it in and out of him, made him gasp and moan, his cock twitching. Dean’s hand ran down his stomach, his tightening muscles.

He pressed in a second finger and Castiel’s moans were loud, his hands searching for purchase. Dean watched him, not moving, letting him adjust. It was only when Castiel nodded again that he moved them, scissoring them open and thrusting.

Castiel wants to speak, wants to say something, but there are no words. His mouth is open and sounds are coming out but they are not words. He just wants more of what he’s feeling, doesn’t want to stop feeling it.

Dean pulls his fingers out, leaving Castiel feeling empty. He must have realized because he smiled down at the priest. “Don’t worry angel, I’ll have you feeling good really soon.”

No one had called Castiel that in a long time. And here he was, being taken down from grace by the one who called him that. It was like torture, but it was also like salvation.

Dean pulled a condom out of his pocket and Castiel realized this had all been planned. He didn’t know if he was alright with that or not. But Dean put the rubber on and pulled it till it was at the base of his shaft and then his hands were on Castiel again and he couldn’t care what Dean had planned.

He led his erection to the opening of Castiel’s body, before sliding it slowly inside. The further it went the wider Castiel’s mouth was open, the louder the sound that came from him. Dean didn’t stop until he was all the way inside, his balls flush with Castiel’s cheeks.

“How is that?” Dean asked.

“Oh God.” Was all that Castiel could respond with and he could hear Dean laugh at his blasphemy.

Dean kissed him again and held his mouth with his own as he started to slide in and out. The motions were slow and soft, but Castiel had never been so filled, felt so right in something that he knew was supposed to be wrong.

Dean started to speed up and it was harder now, his cock pulling almost all of the way out before slapping back inside. Castiel was going to pull the leather off of the seats he was gripping so hard, his head hitting the door of the Impala with every motion.

He wished that he could give Dean something, pleasure him the way that he himself was being pleasured, but then he noticed the huffs coming from Dean, the puffs of air in his own mouth. Dean was enjoying this, was moaning and gasping as well, just quieter about it.

Dean pulled away from Castiel’s mouth, used his hands to shift his position, bring his wiggling hips upward while he still ruthlessly fucked him. Dean folded in half and Castiel was amazed. He knew he was flexible but humans usually were not as much. Dean wrapped his lips around Castiel’s cock as he fucked him, bobbing his head with his own momentum.

And that was too much. Castiel was crying, the tears that had built up in his eyes finally dripping down his cheeks. He wanted to stop, the pressure building in him so fast so much, he thought it was going to kill him.

When his orgasm came it was hard and fast and blinding. Castiel’s vision went dark for a moment and all he could see where the stars that came when you stare up into darkness and focus. Dean swallowed, then swallowed again, so much of Castiel’s seed filling his mouth.

“You taste better than I expected.” Dean groaned as he moved Castiel again, this time pinning his knees to his chest. He could get deeper hear and Castiel was practically screaming at the feeling of, his body so nice and full and Dean’s dick touching him in all the places he’d never even realized were so sensitive. “You taste perfect.”

The pace was brutal now and the tears kept falling from Castiel’s eyes. He didn’t want Dean to see them, didn’t want him to stop out of worry.

Dean only stilled when he was coming, cock buried deep. Even through the condom Castiel could feel him pulsing, could feel his liquids shoot out of him.

Dean pulled out of him slowly and it was then that Castiel felts the first pangs of pain, his hole over sensitive and raw. Dean collapsed on top of him, letting his body be warmed by Castiel’s strong legs. He lay his head on Castiel’s chest and f they had tried hard enough, they could have kissed again.

Castiel just wanted to sleep though and, seeing Dean, he could see that he wasn’t the only one.

Dean nuzzled against him “Am I going to Hell, father?”

“It’s Castiel.” Castiel corrected. After this he’d probably be exiled from the church.

“Am I going to Hell, Cas?” Dean changed his name, made it palatable, and Castiel smiled. No one had given him a nickname before and he found it endearing.

“If you are, I will be there for you, Dean.”

“You’re going to burn too, huh?”

Castiel’s chuckle came out as a deep rumble. “No. I’ll be there to raise you and take you where you belong.”

Dean pushed himself up onto his elbows, looked at Castiel seriously. His lips were parted and his green eyes sparkling. It was then that he noticed Castiel’s tears and he wiped them away with his thumb. The desperation there had changed from lust to something else, a need for confirmation, for believe.

Castiel ran a hand through his hair. “You belong in Heaven, Dean. You are too good for anything less.”

Dean lay his head back down on Castiel’s chest and he could feel the man breathe, feel the unevenness. Perhaps Dean was trying not to cry. Perhaps Castiel was trying not to cry too.


End file.
